leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Visual Competition
The Visual Competition (Japanese: ビジュアル審査 Visual Examination) is the first round of a Pokémon Super Contest in . In the games The Visual Competition consists of two portions: the condition portion and the dress-up portion. The score from the Visual Competition is the total number of hearts given from both portions. Condition The condition portion is the equivalent of the primary judging of the Pokémon Contests of Generation III. As in the previous generation, are rated based on their condition in the appropriate category. These stats can be raised using Poffins, or Pokéblocks if raised in Generation III then transferred. Scoring in the condition portion is also similar to that of Generation III. A Pokémon's score in the condition portion is the sum of the following: * The condition in the Contest's primary attribute * ½ of the condition in each of the Contest's secondary attributes * ½ of the Pokémon's sheen This score is boosted by 10% if the Pokémon is holding the scarf corresponding to the primary attribute or 5% if the Pokémon is holding the scarf corresponding to either secondary attribute. Depending on what this score is and the rank of the Contest, a number of red hearts is shown for this portion. The table below shows the minimum score needed to earn a given number of hearts. Dress Up The dress-up portion consists of dressing up the Pokémon with Accessories found in the Fashion Case. By using the stylus to drag and drop Accessories onto the Pokémon, s must dress up their Pokémon as well as they can within the 60-second time limit. Due to the time limit, the Pokémon's sprite cannot be moved around the backdrop. These competitions will have a theme chosen based on the rank of the Contest which the competitors must follow. The theme is randomly picked from the options below: * Normal Rank - The Colorful, The Natural, The Created * Great Rank - The Shapely, The Sharp, The Solid * Ultra Rank - The Bright, The Gaudy, The Flexible * Master Rank - The Festive, The Intangible, The Relaxed A Contest will have its theme chosen from those of its rank and those below it. Link Contests will have a theme selected from all themes. The number of Accessories that can be placed on a Pokémon increases by five with each rank: five for Normal Rank, ten for Great Rank, fifteen for Ultra Rank, and finally, twenty for Master Rank. The scores for each Accessory and the corresponding theme are given on the Accessory page. Depending on the Accessory score and the rank of the Contest, a number of pink hearts is shown: In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures , participated in the Visual Competition of a Normal Rank Coolness Contest in Perturbed by Pachirisu. For the competition, she purchased a few Accessories from her family's boutique in Hearthome City and fed some of the Poffins which had prepared for her. When the announcer revealed the theme, Platinum was glad she had arranged the Accessories to make it easier for her to dress up Prinplup within the 60-second time limit. However, when she opened her Fashion Case, she discovered that her Accessories were not organized the way she left them. Prior to the start of the competition, a belonging to one of the competitors had messed them up. This caught Platinum by surprise, and with only 30 seconds left on the clock, she had not put a single Accessory on Prinplup. Before time ran out though, Platinum managed to dress Prinplup nicely, using Accessories such as Silk Veil, Flag, Glitter Powder, among others. It is unknown how many points she scored in the Visual Competition, but luckily for her, Jordan, , and Keira were very impressed by her Prinplup's Cool condition. Trivia * In the , a tournament called the Hearthome Collection, which involves s dressing up their Pokémon, might be a reference to the Visual Competition. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Épreuve de Style |de=Model |it=Saggio di Moda |ko=비주얼심사 Visual Simsa |es=Ronda de Estilo |vi=Ngoại hình }} Category:Pokémon Contests Category:Game mechanics es:Ronda de estilo it:Saggio di Moda